


Mayhem Week at the Ministry of Magic (Revised)

by Starbright89



Series: Mayhem at the Ministry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Unspeakable Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbright89/pseuds/Starbright89
Summary: When Minster Bones decides that the Departments need some help working together, she decides to hold a competition. Auror Harry Potter and Unspeakable Tom Riddle have to work together to win the prize. Which might just turn out to be each other.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Mayhem at the Ministry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540180
Kudos: 12





	1. Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mayhem Week at the Ministry of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377872) by [Starbright89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbright89/pseuds/Starbright89). 

> This is for Shihane. I hope you like it. My ideas ran away from me.
> 
> I wanted to go back and add more of the challenges I had envisioned for the week. Hopefully it does not get too confusing.

Mayhem Week at the Ministry of Magic  
The banner in front of Harry waved lazily proclaiming in purple and sliver that in honor of Ministry Week the Minster for Magic, Madame Bones would be sponsoring interdepartmental games leading up to a final challenge on Friday. These games were to test how the Ministerial departments cooperate and work as a team. Participants would be handpicked by the Minster out of the newest members of each of the seven departments and paired up for the whole week. Harry was not as shocked as the other new Aurors; he had been hearing the fights about this idea for weeks between his parents at home.   
James Potter was the Head Auror and Lily Potter the Chief Undersecretary to Minster Bones herself, and both had ideas about weather this would improve interdepartmental cooperation or spell the end of the ministry as they knew it, James arguing the later. Harry’s home had become a battle ground of hexes and insults and he was glad that is was finally about to end. Departmental pride had him siding with his father that the Aurors had no need for working with anyone else. They worked best without oversight, but Lily liked to point out that most of their newest spells and potions came from the Department of Mysteries, where she had worked before her promotion.   
But based on the new evidence in front of him, Harry was going to have to play nice with someone from another department. Unfortunately, as the newest Auror and “Golden Boy” of the department plus who his parents were, Harry was going to have to set an example of working with his new partner for the week not matter how difficult they were.   
Harry thought to himself, “For Merlin’s sake it had better not be bloody Malfoy.”

* * *

  
Tom Riddle started his Monday at the Department of Mysteries just like any other, cursing his dependence on coffee. One-time Head Boy and youngest full Unspeakable in a century, yet he could not seem to function without the caffeine and that lead to this awful situation. Every morning he had to stop at the café in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.  
This morning he was annoyed to see a garish sliver and purple banner floating between him and his caffeine addiction. Didn’t those fools know how people depended on this coffee, who cares about interdepartmental cooperation when he had higher more important needs, such as caffeine. Tom brushes the banner aside after glancing at it.  
Fools, whoever he gets stuck with had better stay out of his way because they could not possible carry their own weight. After retrieving his coffee, Tom spares the thought that he better not receive Malfoy or a Hufflepuff as his partner. With his bad luck he would probably be suck with the newest slob in Magical Games and Sports. 

* * *

  
The Monday morning Department Head’s meeting was not going smoothly for James Potter, temporary fill in for the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. He was only doing the job for this week as Moody had needed to go in for checkups from his last case. He had arrived ten minutes late, just as his wife had predicted, after stopping for coffee with Sirius Black his best mate. Now he was stuck sitting between Malfoy and Rockwood instead of his usual spot by Weasley and Bagman.   
Minster Bones rose after James had taken his seat but not before giving him a dark look for his tardiness. As she began to cover the weekly agenda for the Ministry James was distracted by the murder stare he was getting from his wife. This was worse than the time Lily had caught Harry and him seeking dung bombs into his school trunk.   
James focused back on Minster Bones just in time to hear her say, “Which is why this Ministry Week will focus on interdepartmental cooperation. We cannot have something like the Fry problem happen again. In order to avoid a repeat, we will be having a week of challenges that our newest members of departments will team up in order to complete. We will be using the members that you submitted as our next leaders in the ministry because they will not have the same basis as some of our older leaders.”   
James could swear she looked at Rockwood and him as she said that. “Furthermore I have already decided teams and challenges. This contest will test skill, knowledge and cooperation of the pairs involved. Each day will be a new challenge focusing on a skill or task vital to the smooth running of this Ministry. I know I can count on everyone’s cooperation and support this week and the rest of the month.” James may be paranoid but yet again he felt the Minster’s gaze sweep towards him.   
As Lily starts passing out papers that have the pairs listed by departments, James hopes that Harry gets his friend Ron or Hermione. As Lily slides one to him with a dark glance James looks down to see Harry is matched up with the newest Unspeakable Tom Riddle. Well, he thinks to himself, it could be worst at least it’s not Malfoy. 

* * *

  
While the rest of Harry’s morning went smoothly he was dreading meeting up with his “partner” for the week’s challenges after lunch. Head Auror Potter had called him to his office after the Heads meeting telling him that he would be meeting his partner for the challenges at 1 o’clock that afternoon for a brief introductory session before their first challenge the next morning. Harry felt weird calling him Head Auror Potter in his head but it was better than chancing slipping up and calling him Dad at the Ministry even if it felt weird.  
Harry had gotten into the Aurors by hard work and talent but many felt that he had followed Malfoy’s example and gotten in because of his father’s position and connections. If Harry hadn’t felt such a calling to help people he might have taken up professional Quidditch instead. But here he was a first year Auror partnered up with a veteran Auror Tonks for his assignments, though for this week he would be mostly looking a cold case when not working on the Minster’s challenges.   
Head Auror Potter had passed on that his partner for the challenges would be Unspeakable Riddle. While Harry was glad that it wasn’t Malfoy. He couldn’t help remembering that Magical Law Enforcement and Mysteries were the two departments that got along the least well. Not to mention that the last memory of Riddle Harry had was the Head Boy dressing him down for a prank he and the Weasley twins had pulled on the Slytherin Quidditch team after Gryffindor had won the House Cup. This was shaping up to be a long hellish week.

* * *

  
Tom was on his way to the Minister’s Office where he, his partner, and the rest of the participants would be meeting for an introduction of the week’s challenges. While Tom was thrilled he would not be suck with a Hufflepuff, a daddy’s boy who got in on connections was not his speed either. The best chance they had of winning was if Potter stayed out of his way and just coasted along.   
Tom could remember Potter as only wanting to play Quidditch and spreading mischief at Hogwarts. He couldn’t imagine why Potter was interested in the Ministry. Oh well, one week and they could go back to pretending the other did not work there.   
After being greeted by the Minister’s secretary Tom entered Madam Bone’s office to see surprisingly he was not the first one there. The Minster was already chatting with Potter and a muggleborn, Granger if he was not mistaken. Malfoy was sitting a little apart sneering at the muggleborn with Cedric Diggory leaning back watching Potter and Granger talk. It looked like it was just Wealsey from Games and Sports and Chang from Transportation left to arrive then.   
Tom quickly made his way over to greet Madam Bones. “Good Afternoon Unspeakable Riddle, I was just telling your partner Auror Potter how much better his time management skills are that his Father’s. “Madam Bones laughed as she turned back to Potter and Granger.   
Tom’s partner seemed to smile slightly as he replied, “Madam Bones, I am sure that my father regrets ever making you wait in the least for him, and if he does not then my mother will insure that he never makes you wait again.”   
Tom felt a smidge impressed at how Potter delivered his reply. Out of a Gryffindor that was almost smooth. A moment later saw the arrival of Weasley and Chang and the Minster had everyone gather around.   
“Welcome everyone, I am excited to have some of our newest and brightest minds competing in this challenge. As you know you will be competing in pairs. In no particular order we have Miss Granger representing the department of Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures paired with Miss Chang of the department of Magical Transportation. Mr. Weasley with the department of Magical Games and Sports is paired with Jr Ambassador Malfoy of the department of International Magical Cooperation. Unspeakable Riddle of the department of Mysteries will be paired with Auror Potter of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. And finally Investigator Diggory of the department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes will be paired with Miss Lovegood from the department of Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures. Tomorrow’s test will start first thing in the morning and test your abilities to stay calm and think under pressure. You are all welcome to use the rest of the afternoon to acquaint or reacquaint with your selves with your partners, feel free to take your meetings to outside the Ministry. I shall see you all again tomorrow at 9 o’clock sharp in the auditorium.”   
And with that Tom and the others were dismissed. Tom nodded to Potter to follow him and he headed down to the café in the lobby not checking to see if Potter followed him. 

* * *

  
Harry hurriedly said his goodbyes and followed Riddle. The prick had not even glanced back after that nod to see if Harry was following. He just seemed to take it as his due that Harry would follow along. Yes, this was shaping up to be a very long week if this was what Harry could expect from his partner.   
Riddle was sitting with a large coffee in front of him and barely waits for Harry to sit before starting to talk. “I understand Potter that you are the Aurors newest raising star but if you want to win I suggest that you leave the heavy thinking to me. I am well known for being the youngest Unspeakable in a century and hold many of the highest NEWT scores on record. I trust that you remember me from our shared past at Hogwarts. If there is nothing pressing to discuss then I have an experiment waiting for me that I cannot afford to put on hold all week.”   
Harry takes a breath to focus, pissing off his partner before they had even one challenge seems unwise. “Personally Riddle, I’m sure that I remember you well enough from Hogwarts not to need a reintroduction. And while you may hold some of the highest scores I would like to remind you that I bet your Defense Newt Scores by 10 points. So I trust you will leave the offensive magic to me. But if you are so eager to leave please don’t let me get in your way.”   
Riddle made a face like he had swallowed a lemon at the reminder the Harry held the highest Newt for Defense but merely contented himself to say. “Then I will see you in the morning Potter. Maybe you go get some beauty sleep since I am to be the brains on our team.”   
So saying Riddle rose and stalked off as if he could not stand to be there a moment longer. Yes, Harry thought to himself it was going to be a long hellish week. 


	2. Tuesday morning Poisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom learn the value of team work...

Tuesday morning saw Harry Potter at the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic at 8:30 am, a full half hour before the contest started. Last night he had been warned by his mother that he had better be early and that as she had helped the Minister come up with most of the contest she would not be seeing him much this week. Yikes, the thought of the challenges that Lily Potter could come up with was horrifying. She was a Potions Mistresses and Runic Mistress plus one of the top Unspeakables before switching to the political side of the Ministry. So Harry made sure that he was extra early today. Looking around he saw his mother and the Minister talking by the magical fountain in the far corner of the Atrium. As Harry started over to greet both of them he caught sight of his new partner for the week in line at the café. Just seeing the git reminded Harry that this was shaping up to be the most hellish week of his career.

* * *

Auror James Potter, acting Head was not having a good morning. After celebrating with Moony and Padfoot the night before about his little baby Bambi making being chosen to represent the aurors, James had come home to a very mad wife. Now Lily was usually understanding about the Maurders need to celebrate the honors that Prongs Jr brought to them all but in this case she seemed too think that they should have had a something a little more discreet for the beginning of the work week. Lily also seemed to think that this would be a chance for James to do some cooperation himself, directly at odds with his plan to brag about his son being the greatest. Admittedly yelling loudly all the way home from the pub about the “chosen one” might have pushed Lily over the edge. James admitting that he thought she would help him rig the first test was another horrible inebriated choice. And now here he is at the main Auror’s office an hour late and one massive hangover due to his vixen of a wife with holding her magical potions that fixed him up in a minute flat. Luckily his first appointment was meant to be with his darling Bambi, who hopefully smuggled out one of his mother’s potions. 

* * *

Tom Riddle began his Tuesday morning as he did every other work day, in line for coffee. The dark black liquid was the only thing that let him hold on to his sanity and work with others. There was a reason he had gone straight for the Unspeakables after Hogwarts, there lay the true power in the Ministry of Magic. He could study and experiment with lesser known magics and not have to interact with others. Sure he was charming and charismatic when needed but he enjoyed being alone best. This morning found him studying the Ministry’s notice board that had been taken up by a large purple and silver notice. It was Madame Bones’ announcement who the partners for the Ministry Week Competition were. And while Tom’s picture was well behaved and giving a polite smile, his partner’s picture left much to be desired. Potter’s picture seemed to send more time with Granger and Weasley making faces at Malfoy than in his spot beside Tom, until Tom’s picture gave up and pulled Potter over to where he should be beside him. While Tom was not thrilled with his partner, who obviously was only in the Ministry because of his parents, he was forced to admit it could have been worse. As Tom grabbed his coffee he saw that the notice now showed both their pictures glaring at Malfoy below them. This was going to be a nightmarish week. 

* * *

After meeting up with all of the pairs in the Atrium, Madame Bones lead the teams down to the potions laboratories. Harry couldn’t help but steal glances at Riddle, who was looking like he would rather be anywhere else. But he did a least have a polite smile when they were with other people. Soon enough the elevator reached level 3 and they all walked to the potion reception area. Waiting for them there was a lanky swallow man with his lips curled up like he had smelt something truly vile. This was Severus Snape, the youngest Head Potions Master for the Ministry and another of Harry’s Godfathers. Master Snape swept his gaze over the assembled crowd and with a nod from Madame Bones started to speak in a deep rich voice.   
“My name is Potions Master Snape and for your first challenge the Ministry has devised a challenge to test your knowledge and reasoning skills. Potions is a subtle science and exact art. They draw people to try and bottle fame, brew glory or even stop death. Today you are tasked with the later. Each pair will have a station and one potion to identify, consume, and neutralize. You will have five minutes to run tests and decided who will drink the potion. Your partner will brew your cure. We will be monitoring your health and vitals during the challenge. The winning team will be the ones who cure their partner, identify the potion and are the fastest. Your five minutes begin, NOW.”   
Harry and Tom jumped to the closest station. Their potion was a sickly green with glowing orange drops floating throughout it. As Riddle picked up the vial and swirled it gently he told Harry, “This will obviously work best if I test and brew the antidote and you consume the potion and stay out of my way. No doubt you passed potions on your parents’ fame and Slughorn’s favor. While I had to work for the respect that my skills received.”  
Harry was eager to put Riddle in his place about his skills, growing up with two Potion Masters meant he was no incompetent but this was not the time. Speed and skill would win the day and if Riddle though he could do it on his own Harry was willing to stay back and watch. Besides Harry had a pretty good idea what the potion was anyway.   
Harry told Riddle as he walked to the storage counter, “Well if you are too scared to try the potion I will just have to be the brave one.”   
Seeing a bozar Harry grabbed it just in case. Riddle was rapidly shooting off spells at their potion. Harry could recognize a litmus test, density, boiling point, solubility, refractive index and Bagoas’ test for poisons. As Harry looked around he could see the other teams having some trouble most noticeably Ron and Malfoy. Unsurprisingly neither wanted to take the poison and let the other brew the cure. Both were refusing to budge. “Time” suddenly rang out. Snape motioned everyone to grab their vials with a 1-minute penalty for every 10 seconds that passed before the potion was drank. Smirking Riddle motioned Harry to drink up, with a toast to Madame Bones who was watching from the lobby Harry downed the potion in one drink. Yes, he believed he was right on his identification of the potion from what he had seen of Riddle’s tests and his own guess. It was Socrates’ Revenge, the strong taste of hemlock coated the back of his throat. Socrates’s Revenge was a high level poison and only Snape would think it funny to make them give away all of the secretes they possess as they are poisoned. Think of the devil, Harry thought to himself as he felt two healers monitoring wards hit him as swallowed thickly. He would need to remember to get Uncle Sev something very embarrassing for Christmas this year. Riddle had been watching Harry closely as Harry waited for his first question, surely Riddle knew to ask him about the taste of the potion.  
And it seemed he did, “What did you taste? Was it sweat? Sour? Fruity? Bitter? Remind you of anything?”   
Harry could feel the potion interacting with his tongue as he answered, “I tasted hemlock and would describe it as bitter with no taste reminders. But it did remind me of going to the Potions Lecture with Mum.”  
“Of course it does its… Wait do you mean you figured out what potion it is too?”   
“Obviously, the color and density are distinctive and only 3 potions earn an 8 on the Bagoas’s scale. Add hemlock and how my tongue is running away from me it can only be.”  
“Socrates’ Revenge.” They both answered together. Riddle gave Harry a look before he started to gather the ingredients for the antidote which would take roughly another 15 minutes. As Riddle brewed Harry looked around at the other teams. Ron and Malfoy had racked up a 5-minute penalty and were now not looking at each other as Malfoy was shooting spells at the vial. Hermione and Cho seemed to be having trouble with trying more tests to identify their potion. Luna and Cedric surprisingly seemed like their steepest competition at the moment as they were also starting to brew. As Harry looked back at Riddle he thought it looked like their brew would be done slightly before Cedric and Luna’s.   
Time seemed to slow down as Harry watched Riddle brew the antidote for Socrates’ Revenge. He watched Malfoy and Ron stumbling through their potion, Ron’s legs seemed to be glued to the floor and he was slowly turning grey and motionless. Harry thought for a moment and could only come up with Medusa’s Tears that would be taking this long to affect Ron. Harry could remember Uncle Sev and Mum debating the correct brewing order on that one for years.   
“Ron and Malfoy don’t seem to be making very much progress.” Harry could have slapped himself as he spoke. Riddle looked up at him crocking an eyebrow up as he looked over at the two. And Harry just kept on talking.   
“I think if they used Apollo’s Sight to correct it there would be a chance to recover from their penalty loss. Also Cedric and Luna seem to be creeping up on us. Do you think that it is weird the Cho and Herminie are so far behind? It’s like they couldn’t figure out which tests to try first. Too bad bozar only cure part of the potions effects. “  
At this Riddle looks up and glares at Harry while he stirs counterclockwise twice.   
“If you would rather take over I will gladly leave the rest of the antidote to you, surely you couldn’t mess it up with only five minutes to go.”   
“Thanks for that kind offer but I think in the interest of winning I’ll let you finish.” Harry looks over to where Uncle Sev and his Mum were whispering as they watched the vitals for the partners. Harry, trying not to disturb his partner any more than he could help, settled on watching Ron getting stiffer and greyer as Malfoy was sweating as he casted spell after spell. Hermione and Cho seemed to have settled on an antidote to make. Harry couldn’t make himself look at Cedric and Luna, it would only make him want to poke at Riddle more.   
“Here, drink up before Lovegood finishes her antidote.” Suddenly a vital is passed into his hands and Harry tossed it back almost without thinking. Harry could feel his tongue becoming heaver and less mobile. He looked up and smiled at his partner before realizing what he was doing and looked over at Cedric and Luna. Their potion was still bubbling as Luna was stirring, Harry and Riddle had won.  
“Congratulations Mr. Riddle and Mr. Potter, you have finished your potion’s antidote first. Have you identified your potion?” Snape seemed to be watching them both closely as he spoke.   
Riddle was quick to speak up, “We had Socrates’ Revenge and countered it with Apollo’s Herbs, which is a misnomer for a powerful antidote.”  
Madame Bones’ stepped forward then and congratulated them as well. Soon after Luna and Cedric completed their antidote for Hera’s Wrath followed by Hermione and Cho with their antidote against Polyphemus’s Poison. Snape ended up curing Ron of the Medusa’s Tears before it stopped his lungs and heart turned to stone.   
Madame Bones’ addressed the group as a whole after everyone was put back to rights, “Congratulations to our winning team, Mr. Riddle and Mr. Potter on their skill and knowledge. It takes trust in not only your partner but also the ministry to voluntarily take a poison and trust someone else to save you. Together as a team you will be tested this week, tested in many areas but the most important is your trust in each other. We are trusting you with our future and it is time for you to trust each other. Take this time together to learn about, grow with and establish trust with your partner. You are free for the rest of the day and we will see you tomorrow morning for your next challenge.”  
As everyone was leaving and Riddle turned away Harry reached out and grabbed his arm getting his attention.   
“Would you like to have lunch with me at the Leaky?” Harry ask nervously thinking about how maybe they could learn to work together if they cleared the air.   
“Unlike some people I actually have real work that demands my attention. I’m sure you can take the week off for this event but my research cannot afford to be put on hold that long. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” So saying Riddle stalked off to the elevators presumably to head to the Department of Mysteries.   
“And so the Potter charm strikes again I see,” comes Severus’s dark voice from right before Harry.   
“Merlin, Uncle Sev, you about gave me a heart attack. Warn a guy first.” Harry said spinning around. Severus just shakes his head and smirks as he walks away. Great Harry thinks to himself this is going to be a total nightmare of a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to really add to this idea but finally made it come together. :)


End file.
